Spending the Night
by snuggle boo
Summary: Gogo was spending another late night in the lab, Tadashi found her, and she's left with no other option than to spend the night over the Hamada house.


Tomadashi Drabble: Spending the night  
>Summary: Gogo was spending another late night in the lab, Tadashi found her, and she's left with no other options than to spend the night over the Hamada house.<p>

It was midnight at the Robotics lab, or "Nerd Lab", as Tadashi would call it. Gogo did not intend to still be in there, she started working on her project 5 hours ago. She thought today would be the day that she finally finished her electromagneticly enhanced bike, the day she finally cracked the code. Unfortunately that was not the case, she was just about to get up and call it a night when she heard a loud creak inside the lab.

"Gogo what are you still doing here?"

"Tadashi I told you, you can call me Leiko." Gogo instructed little more coldly than she had intended to, probably due to her lack of sleep.

"Er-Right sorry I'm still getting used to that." It had still been kind of strange for Tadashi to call her by her real name. Leiko and Tadashi had been hanging together all the time, they were the best of friends, they already acted like a married couple, and with Honey Lemon constantly trying to pair them together it only made sense that they'd realize their feelings eventually. Even though they made the decision a couple of weeks prior to today, they didn't feel the need to tell their friends or families yet.

Leiko spoke to Tadashi over her shoulder , still looking over her blueprints, "So what brings you back here? I thought you were at your Aunt's by now."

"I was but I forgot my book bag and thought the lab would be the best place to check". Tadashi was walking over towards Leiko curiously wonder what she was doing. When he got over to her desk he saw empty energy drinks and a trash bin overloaded with circular disks. "Ah so your still working on your bike" he inquired.

"Wow what gave you that idea? The fact that I'm still in here, the fact my bike is STILL on its rack, or maybe the piles of drinks, sketches, and electromagnetic wheels I threw in the trash." Leiko replied sarcastically blatant. At this point Leiko let out a loud and elongated sigh of frustration and laid her head on her work bench. Tadashi walked up behind her and started rubbing her back. "Leiko it's ok I've been there, you're gonna get this." Tadashi said reassuringly.

"Oh please your just saying that because your Mr. Nice Guy all the time"

"Hey when I was making Baymax you have no idea how many times I just wanted to pull my hair out or give up, but after eighty something tests I finally got it!" At this Leiko softly chuckled, " we'll it's a good thing you didn't pull you hair out its one of your best qualities, nerd!" And in one quick motion Leiko removed his hat and ruffled his hair. Leiko and Tadashi started to wrestle over the hat until Tadashi, with his superior height, grabbed onto Leiko's waist and ended up trapping her with a bear hug. Both were laughing hysterically at this point. Tadashi loved it when Leiko would laugh instead of pouting, glaring, or popping her gum. He planted a kiss onto her lips, softly. Within seconds Leiko was returning the gesture earnestly. The kisses started to become more forceful and desperate, until Tadashi looked down at his watch and saw what time it was. He quickly broke off the kiss.

"Oh man it's 12:30! I need to get my book bag and get back to Aunt Cass's ,or god knows she have a panic attack wonder 'where's her nephew'.

"Yeah I should be heading out too"

"Um Leiko don't you live about halfway across town?"

"Yeah why?"

"We'll it's already late and I live way closer so..." Tadashi was getting flustered he did not know how to really put his request into words.

"Dashi it's fine I can make home."

"Leiko no! It wouldn't feel right if I just let you go home this late all by yourself!" Too exhausted to argue, Leiko let out a defeated sigh and waved her hands in the arms in the air. "Ugh ok ok! Fine lets just go already."

They left the Nerd Lab and walked out the front entrance SFIT.  
>Leiko walked over toward her motorcycle, "ok Hamada hop on". Soon after she let out a loud yawn.<br>"Leiko you are in no condition to drive"  
>"Listen my bike is faster, it's already late and-", Leiko started to drift off mid sentence, her eyelids fluttering rapidly.<br>"And?" Tadashi was looking at her with great concern.  
>"Fine Dashi you can drive" They rode Tadashi's moped to the cafe. Leiko was afraid she'd fall asleep against his back on the ride their.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok here we are. Home sweet home" Tadashi exclaimed as he'd led Leiko to the front door. "Ok my brother and aunt are asleep by now so let's try and get the to the bedroom as quietly as possible." Leiko just looked at him quizzically and followed him as he entered the restaurant. He continued to led her up the stairs, through the hallway, and finally to the bedroom door. Tadashi slowly and carefully opened the door not wanting to disturb Hiro. Leiko walked into the room first. She took a quick glance at the room. Half of it was neat and organized,and the other half was overflown with tiny robots. In the corner of the room there was a computer with plenty of sketches and more robots on the desk.<p>

Leiko saw a collection of pictures on the wall. The first picture was of Tadashi, Hiro, and Cass in the Sanfransoyko bridge, the second was a much younger Tadashi and Hiro trying to fix what appeared to be a robot, and third was Hiro, Tadashi, and Cass again only this time they were in front of the cafe. Just then Leiko glanced over and saw another picture this one had Tadashi, no older than the age of 10, Hiro, and two other people she didn't recognized. She stopped at this photo and spoke quietly, "Hmmm so uh, are these your parents?"

"Yeah, we took that photo about a year or is before the accident...".

Tadashi was looking down, deep in thought. Leiko looked over at him apologetically, she immediately regretted bringing it up. For a while there was an unshakeable silence. Leiko was the first to speak."Don't worry with Baymax you'll be able to help a lot of people. You're a smart nerd and we need you...I need you." Leiko's face was bright pink at this point, and she looked up at Tadashi who had a cocky smirk on his face. I response Lieko punched him in the arm and under her breathe whispered, "idiot".

Tadashi rubbing his now sore arm, motioned Leiko towards the bed. "So there's you bed, my lady, I will be sleeping on the coach." Tadashi started towards the door when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Wait a second you don't have to sleep on the coach."

"Leiko your the guest here, I can't ask you to sleep on the coach."

"Who said anything about sleeping on the coach?"

"But you said-"

"We can just share a bed Tadashi" Leiko laid down on the bed and wrapped herself underneath the covers. "Come on Dashi ,I don't have all night"  
>Tadashi motioned toward the bed, somewhat nervous, and also got underneath the bed covers. "See you in the morning Leiko"<p>

"Yeah yeah go to sleep already. ". And on that note Tadashi attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>When Tadashi woke up the next morning he felt something warm and soft laying next to him. He slowly started to open his eyes and he a black tuft of hair underneath his chin. His arms were drapped around her. He didn't want to wake her so he slowly got up and that's when he looked down, and saw something he definitely was glad Leiko was asleep for. Tadashi was blushing do red that he looked like a tomato.<p>

Just then Leiko started to stir. Tadashi panicked, he froze.  
>"Mmmm, hey Dashi I-"Leiko also froze, her face quickly distorting to a blazing red.<p>

"Um...are you sure you have to go". Leiko and Tadashi were standing right outside the restaurant entrance.  
>"Yeah my parents should be back from their business convention any minute now, so...I'll see ya later!" Leiko was about to run off, but Tadashi quickly grabbed her by the arm. "Leiko wait! Look I'm sorry about this morning, I made it so weird and uncomfortable for you, and I don't know what I can say that can possible ma-"<br>Tadashi did not get a chance to finish, because Leiko had quickly shut him up with a kiss. "Shut up, it's fine Dashi! Ok now I'm actually gonna leave!"

"Awwwwwwwwwww"

Just then Tadashi and Leiko turned around, they saw a cheerful Aunt Cass and snickering Hiro with a camera in his hands.

"AUNT CASS!"


End file.
